1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a knife, and more particularly to a knife assembly for outdoor activities, such as mountain-climbing and diving, which is easier to pull the knife out of the sheath.
2. Description of the Related Art
Knife is a common equipment for some outdoor activities, such as mountain-climbing and diving. We always see a climber or a diver carrying a knife on his/her waist or on the interior side of thigh. The knife is put in a sheath and the sheath usually has a fastener, such as buckle, to secure the knife.
While the user needs the knife, he/she releases the fastener of the sheath first and pulls the knife out. Some users complaint that it is inconvenient to pull the out of the sheath and the fastener of the sheath sometime interferes the action of pulling the knife.